Some Beautiful Morning
by M0N
Summary: Sumpah, dia bingung, apa Sasuke bisa dibilang gagal moveon? Soalnya hubungan mereka belum sah pacaran, tidak ada kata putus, dan terang saja takkan mengenal istilah mantan. Hal yang benar-benar ia pahami, adalah keinginannya untuk kembali menemukan keindahan dari matahari yang baru terbit di pagi hari, seperti sosoknya dan Sai dalam lukisan. [#SasuSaiLIFE: Morning] Mind to Re&Rev?


Harusnya dia mengatakan cinta dari awal pertemuan mereka di gedung pameran fakultas seni.

Ia tersiksa akan seluruh perasaan yang bahkan tak sempat tersampaikan melalui sentuhan.

Sasuke rindu senyuman palsu yang mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semuanya terkendali.

Kangen _pale-skin_ yang mudah memerah tatkala sukses dibuat merona.

* * *

 ** _This story is dedicated for SasuSai LIFE, 23 August–25 September 2016_**

 ** _Prompt: Morning_**

Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: _Romance, Comedy._

Main Chara: Uchiha Sasuke, Sai.

Warnings: _DLDR. OOCness,_ dan seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya

Summary: Pasalnya kecantikan pagi hari sayang untuk diabaikan.

* * *

 ** _Some Beautiful Morning_**

Sasuke tak yakin, apakah ini bisa dimasukan dalam kategori gagal _move on_ atau apalah. Sebab terus terang saja, kedekatan mereka tidak didasari kesepakatan atas nama _pacaran_ , berakhirnya jalinan kisah kasih itu tanpa kata _putus_ , dan tentunya takkan ada istilah _mantan_. Akan tetapi, ia dibikin habis-habisan frustrasi, nyaris tiga tahun menderita gundah-gulana sendiri.

Sai Himura, hanya nama itu yang bakalan sukses membuatnya menjadi praktis melankolis.

Menit-menit terakhir kebersamaan mereka, adalah melihat pemandangan _sunrise_ di salah satu villa milik keluarga Uchiha. Momen cantik tersebut juga sempat terekam oleh kamera ponselnya, dengan satu pemuda cakep berkulit putih pucat menjadi fokus utama pada seluruh gambar yang diambil Sasuke. Dan terhitung sejak itu, entah mengapa dia seperti tak mampu lagi menemukan keindahan dari matahari yang baru terbit.

Dapat diingatnya begitu jelas, awal dari segala kegalauan yang mendera. Dimulai dari basa-basi belaka, tentang hawa dingin di pagi hari, soal _twilight_ yang perlahan-lahan menghilang, hingga entah bagaimana bisa malah berubah menjadi topik yang lebih sensitif. Arah hubungan ini tidak mempunyai kejelasan, Sai mengaku kesulitan menempatkan Sasuke sebagai apa dalam hidupnya. Mau disebut sahabat baik sekalipun, rasanya setiap kecupan bibir yang mereka lakukan sudah terlalu menyimpang – belum lagi untuk berbagai hal lain yang enggan si Uchiha bungsu deskripsikan.

Perubahan ekspresi wajahnya kala itu merupakan kesalahan besar, ditambah lagi dengan diam seribu bahasa. Kebodohan berlanjut semakin parah ketika ia malah berucap, "kurasa kita butuh waktu untuk memikirkan masalah ini sendiri." Hening, secara harfiah kebisuan kontan mendominasi. Sai meresponi gagasan idiot tersebut dengan anggukan kepala disertai senyum palsu andalan; Sasuke sebisa mungkin mengalihkan pandangan.

Sungguh, dia tidak bermaksud menganggap Sai hanya sebatas pemberi kesenangan di saat bosan, pemuda itu sangatlah berarti baginya. Sasuke cuma lelah terhadap semua jenis drama percintaan, semacam perkelahian yang tidak penting, kebiasaan buruk saling menyalahkan pasangan, sikap posesif dan kecemburuan yang mengekang, sampai permainan putus-sambung – pengalaman merupakan sumber referensi yang mutakhir, teman.

Sasuke merasa nyaman seperti ini, keduanya dapat memiliki satu sama lain tanpa perlu sandiwara patah hati. Dan kalau memang segalanya harus berakhir, maka mereka tidak ada alasan untuk merasa kecewa. Namun ternyata itu bukanlah jalan terbaik, benar-benar pilihan yang menyesatkan. Lantas beginilah kegiatan pagi hari lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun tersebut, bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur sambil menyesali ketidaktegasan dirinya yang dulu.

 _Why?!_

Kenapa Sai membiarkan semua ini selesai begitu saja?

Sebenarnya, ia ingin pemuda itu memaksanya untuk membuat keputusan agar mereka terus bersama. Terserah mau menampar pipinya kuat-kuat, mengancam akan melakukan tindakan bunuh diri, apapun itu asal bisa jauh dari kondisi mengenaskan seperti sekarang ini. Sialnya lagi, Sasuke bahkan tak punya cukup keberanian untuk sekadar mencari tahu kabar terkini Sai, apalagi menghubungi terlebih dahulu – padahal dia hafal mati nomor telepon lelaki yang bersangkutan.

Uh-oh, yang namanya manusia pasti memiliki sisi masokis kritis.

 _By the way_ , sumber kegalauan Sasuke kali ini tidak lain karena sebuah berita yang lain _hits_ di berbagai media sosial, tentang galeri seni alam yang dibuat oleh seorang pelukis muda bertalenta – disertai beberapa _posting_ -an foto sang subjek maupun karyanya. Yaa, dapat diterka dengan mudah Monet abad millenium yang dimaksud itu siapa.

Ia mendadak terserang gejolak rindu brutal saat melihat potret sebuah lukisan, di sana tampak dua orang pemuda berdiri menghadap ke direksi matahari yang baru terbit – nyaris menduplikasi sempurna kenangan mereka. Menggiring ratusan nostalgia indah, tapi di satu bagian dirinya yang lain ingat akan realita. Mana mungkin dia bisa seenaknya mendatangi pemuda yang bersangkutan, lalu secara gamblang mengajaknya untuk naik ke atas ranjang.

Sebagai _man on top_ , Sasuke memang terlalu sensitif. Ia harus minta maaf pada tampang _stoic_ -nya.

Apakah dia harus mengikhlaskan semua yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka, atau berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dari hidupnya? Jadi, biarkan Sasuke mempertimbangkan pilihan yang ada. Uring-uringan sendiri, apalagi setelah aksi investigasi (yang entah motivasi _stalker_ -nya datang darimana) terhadap Sai, memberi banyak informasi yang berefek level dilemanya meningkat ke titik maksimal. Ia tahu alamat galeri seni itu berada, hingga soal status lelaki tersebut yang masih _single_.

Sasuke jadi besar kepala, mengira pemuda yang bersangkutan masih menanti cinta darinya. Duh, dia sadar sendiri kalau berpikir positif pun memiliki batasan, karena segalanya terasa sangat klise apabila kenyataan yang ada memang seperti itu. Hari menjelang sore, dan Sasuke tetap belum mampu membulatkan keputusan. Mengamati _wallpaper_ ponsel pintarnya, potret Sai yang tersenyum tipis dengan latarbelakang _sunrise_.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke- _san_?"

 _Damn...!_

Terkutuklah ide yang secara implisit menyambangi otaknya untuk menelepon Sai, si bungsu Uchiha ini spontan membanting _smartphone_ -nya sebab terlanjur mati akal sehat, menyebabkan benda tersebut jadi _blank_ total. Enam puluh detik kemudian Sasuke menyadari, bahwa lelaki itu ternyata masih menyimpan nomor ponselnya. Pikir-pikir lagi, kembali misuh-misuh tak menentu, sebentar menimbang keadaan, pada akhirnya ia berhasil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan sekadar _say hello_ ke teman lama.

Butuh waktu lebih dari dua jam untuk Sasuke tiba ke lokasi galeri seni, bukan karena jaraknya yang jauh, tapi seringkali terserang oleh ketidakpercayaan diri yang membuatnya kelimpungan. Memasuki ruangan, mencoba beradaptasi seperti kebanyakan pengunjung pada umumnya, meski mata _onyx_ itu berkeliaran mencari laki-laki yang sangat familier.

Namun yang ada, netra itu terperangkap pada lukisan besar di ujung koridor. Tanpa mengenal kata nanti, dia mendatangi objek mati tersebut. Memang teramat fokus, tapi Sasuke tetap dapat menyadari kehadiran sosok yang sebelumnya ia coba temukan sudah memposisikan diri pada jarak yang cukup dekat, Sai berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku menghubungi nomor Sasuke- _san_ beberapa kali tadi, tapi koneksinya selalu gagal."

Sebisa mungkin mengatur artikulasi suara agar terdengar normal guna melisankan kalimat, "tadi ponselku tanpa sengaja terjatuh, lalu tahu-tahu malah mati total."Adik semata wayang Itachi ini tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan jujur tentang _smartphone_ -nya yang (malang) tiba-tiba rusak, oleh sebab demikian ia memilih untuk sedikit berdusta. Hah, harga dirinya sebagai _seme_ absolut mau dititip ke mana, coba?

Sai mengulas senyum, terlihat setampan pada hari pertama kali Sasuke menatapnya di aula dulu.

Sunggingan tanpa beban, kelembutan bibir ketika dicium, kulit pipi yang putih pucat sekaligus gampang dibikin merah merona, gema suara khas yang spesifik di telinga, jemari dingin yang jago memainkan coretan kuas di atas kanvas. Sasuke menginginkan seluruhnya dalam satu paket, dan itu adalah Sai Himura.

Kenapa ia sebegitu pengecut membiarkan pemuda ini pergi begitu saja? Sasuke berharap amnesia.

"Kurasa kita _tidak_ butuh waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk memikirkan masalah ini sendiri."

Sesaat Sai mengubah ekspresinya menjadi terkejut, kemudian bibir itu kembali membuat cekungan.

Lantas ia membalas, "tiga tahun aku menunggumu meneleponku untuk mengucapkap kalimat itu."

Terserahlah kalau ini akan dianggap roman picisan pada umumnya, terinspirasi akut oleh _shoujo-manga_ , cerita dengan _ending_ yang mengecewakan karena mudah diprediksi, klisenya tiada tara, sebab yang terpatri di benaknya cuma memperbaiki apa yang telah dia hancurkan. Sasuke sudah mendapatkan lebih dari cukup waktu untuk memikirkan problema mereka, dan ia telah membuat keputusan paten.

Sasuka hanya mau menemukan keindahan dari matahari yang baru terbit di pagi hari.

Persis seperti sosoknya dan Sai dalam lukisan di hadapan mereka.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Yaa, tamat dengan super ambigu. Serius pula plot cerita kayaknya _rush_. Dan saya satu sisi merasa takjub gimana, karena untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama akhirnya membuat _fic_ dengan _pairing_ yang berbeda dari biasanya di sini. Awalnya gak yakin bisa ikutan _event_ karena satu sisi _pairing-_ nya bukan kapal utama saya di fandom Naruto.

Terimakasih pada para panitia yang sudah membuat _event_ ini, terutama **Rha** (Kenzeira) yang bersedia barter _fic_ dengan saya.

Terakhir, bersediakah memberikan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
